The Celestial Princess
by Black Rose of Fire
Summary: (Set after the Clock arc, but before GMG) Lucy hasn't been feeling well. Her magic is draining faster than ever, and her friends are worried. Especially a certain lion spirit, who is willing to do anything to protect his master. Even if it means changing her life forever. But are her guildmates willing to allow her to be taken away, even if it means saving her life? LoLu pairing


**Hi! This is my first attempt at a Fairy Tail fanfiction, so I hope I don't screw things up too horribly. This story is a Loke/Lucy fanfiction, because I just love how she risked her life for him, and in return, he fell for her. (I absolutely love the Loke arc, and the *Spoiler?* part in one of the GMG episodes where they are dressed in wedding outfits, and he just appears and asks her to marry him. I squealed so loudly my neighbors probably heard me! ) Just because this is a LoLu fic, it doesn't mean I plan on bashing other characters that Lucy could be paired with. (example: Natsu, Gray) And I won't bash Lisanna either. She just seems too nice to be a bitch. So enough of my rambling. On with The Celestial Princess!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL HIRO MASHIMA! SO NO SUING!**

** Chapter One: It Begins**

**(Lucy's PoV)**

I was walking to the guild hall on a surprisingly cold afternoon, listening to Natsu ramble on and on about how he was determined to defeat their close friend and comrade, Erza Scarlet.

"I'm telling you Happy, I've been training and I'm sure I can win this time!" Natsu jumped up and high-fived (foured?) his best friend the blue Exceed, Happy.

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted with a grin.

'Those two will _never _learn.' I thought with a small smile.

"Hey Lucy, what's with the creepy smile?" Happy asked, being annoying as usual.

"It's none of your business, Cat!" I shouted, before stomping ahead of the fire dragon slayer and the flying pest. "I was just thinking." I added, seeing the inquiring look on Natsu's face. He turned to his best friend.

"I guess Lucy is in one of her moods, right buddy?" The nerve!

"I am not!" I stuck my tongue out at them, before noticing we had arrived at our destination. Still angry with my friends, I threw open the doors to the guild hall.

**(3****rd**** Person PoV)**

Lucy stormed her way over to the bar, where the eldest of the Strauss siblings was wiping the counter.

"Hey Mira-chan, can I get my usual?" she asked as she slumped down into one of the barstools, a frown on her face.

"You got it, Lucy-chan." She turned, and began making Lucy's favourite drink; a strawberry banana smoothie. Mira glanced over, to see the usually cheerful blonde mage sporting a depressed frown, instead of her normal sunny smile. "Everything alright, Lucy-chan?" she asked, setting the drink down in front of the celestial mage.

"Yeah, just Natsu and Happy being their usual selves." She brought her smoothie to her ichigo coloured lips, and took a long drink. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips. "I swear, nobody making better smoothies than you, Mira-chan." The take-over mage giggled.

"Arigato Lucy-chan." Mirajane looked over to where the fire dragon slayer was currently trying to attempting provoke Erza into a fight. "Well, I suppose he can be a bit hard to handle." She said with a grin. Lucy pursed her lips as she heard the sounds of Natsu getting pummeled. Ever since the Clock of the Stars incident, she noticed that both Natsu and Gray had been picking fights with the red-haired S-Class mage more and more often.

"Gah! I would have had her if you hadn't gotten in my way, you damn Stripper!"

"Yeah? All I saw was you getting your ass kicked, Flame-for-Brains!" Lucy groaned, as she felt yet another migraine coming on. She had been getting constant headaches, since around the time when the Tenrou group was summoned to the Celestial Spirit world. She had called Capricorn to inquire about the strange pains, but the goat spirit was unable to find a reason for her problem. Lucy lightly placed a hand to her head, and glanced over at the fire and ice mages. The wizards continued to clash, sending chairs and beer mugs everywhere. Suddenly, Mirajane gasped.

"Look out, Lucy-chan!" Her warning came too late and blonde mage found herself on the floor, with a huge bruise on her cheek. The entire guild hall went silent as she stood up, holding her throbbing head. A cold chill went through the building, as a demonic aura surrounded Lucy.

"Which one of you threw that chair?" Gray quickly pointed to the now shivering Natsu. Lucy walked over to the salmon-haired boy, with everyone giving her a wide berth.

"L-listen Luce," he stuttered, trying to explain his actions. "I didn't mean for you to get hit. I thought you were faster-" This, apparently, was the wrong thing to say. Lucy suddenly stepped close to the fire-dragon slayer, leaving a few inches between them.

"Oh I'm sorry, Natsu. Not everyone has dragon slayer speed or strength!" Her voice was quiet. This scared the mage more than if she were screaming. Lucy stepped back, and pulled out her keys. She carefully selected one, and all of Fairy Tail watched in silence as she pulled it from the key ring.

"OPEN, GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!" With a golden flash of light, the pink-haired maid spirit appeared.

"Punishment, Hime?" She asked, monotone as usual. Lucy growled, causing Erza to pull back the hand that she had placed on the steaming mage's arm.

"Not for you, Virgo." The spirit cocked her head to the side.

"Who then, Hime?" Lucy pointed to Natsu, who was gaping at her.

"Him." She put her hands on her hips. "There should be a train leaving for Crocus in a few minutes. Put him on it. The ride will take more than half a day, just to get there. Maybe when he arrives, he'll realize his mistake." Ignoring the gasps she heard, Lucy looked to her faithful spirit. Virgo nodded her head, and with lightning speed, grabbed the fire-dragon slayer.

"As you wish, Hime." Once they were gone, Lucy turned to face the rest of the guild.

"What?!" Levy looked towards the iron-dragon slayer, who was staring at the Celestial mage with a slight awed look on his usually impassive face.

"I've never seen Lu-chan so angry!" the solid-script mage whispered.

"Remind me never to piss her off!" he replied. They both stared at the spot where Natsu had just been standing. Lucy's demonic aura had subsided, leaving her looking extremely fatigued.

"Does anyone else want to throw a chair at me?" the guild members all muttered a hasty "No ma'am."

Lucy sighed and winced as once again, the pain in her head increased causing black dots to spot her vision. Stumbling, she nearly fell over.

"Lucy!" Erza quickly caught her before she hit the floor.

"I'm fine, Erza." Lucy gently pushed her scarlet-haired friend away. Gray, over his shock of the blonde's display of cruelty towards the now absent dragon slayer, rushed over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, clearly concerned. "You look a little pale." She shook her head and stepped away from the ice-make mage.

"I am fine, Gray. You don't need to worry about me." Glancing at him, a light blush covered her pale cheeks. "Um, your clothes Gray." Lucy averted her eyes from his naked chest as he began scrambling to find his lost shirt.

"Damn it!" Sighing, the blonde turned towards the door.

"Lucy." She was once again stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Erza, please. I am okay. I was just planning on going home and getting some rest before our next job."

"Alright." The re-quip mage reluctantly backed away, allowing the celestial wizard to pass. Erza watched as the blonde walked out the doors.

"Erza, are you sure about letting her walk home alone?" Gray asked quietly. The red haired woman turned to face him.

"Don't worry. She has her spirits. Besides, do you honestly think Loke would allow any harm to befall her?" The dark haired man slowly nodded. He knew the lion spirit would protect Lucy. But it still left a sick feeling in his stomach, knowing she was ill and he wasn't doing anything to help her.

"I suppose you have a point." He began heading back towards the bar.

"If it makes you feel better, we can stop by her place later." He paused.

"It would."

* * *

><p>Lucy stumbled home, clutching her throbbing head. Mumbling hasty apologies to the people she bumped in to, she eventually arrived at her apartment on Strawberry Street.<p>

"Alright, where did I put my key?" she grumbled. Locating her apartment key, she attempted to place the key into the lock. Lucy's hands shook which caused her to drop the silver object. As she knelt down to pick it up, she felt a pain in her head reminiscent of a sword being stabbed into her brain. The last thing she was before she fell unconscious was a goldish-orange curtain of light.

"Lucy!"

**The first chapter is kinda short, and for that I apologize, but I felt it should end there. **** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please feel free to review, follow and favourite. It brightens my day to get feedback for my readers. **


End file.
